Un equipo perfecto
by miguel10
Summary: Clarence Francis "Kick" Buttowski un joven de 15 años tiene la oportunidad de aser algo por su pais pero para su desgracia es obligado a tener como pareja a kendall perkins entonces kick tendra que soportar los repoches de kendall para poder cumplir su mision cueste lo que le cueste
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno este va hacer mi primer fanfiction de kick buttowski seguramente se han dado cuenta que hay muchas versiones de kick una versión adulta una en la que él es una leyenda de rock una en la que el es un superhéroe una en la que el es un luchador profesional una en la que él tiene ya su hija y muchas más.

Bueno yo voy teniendo esta idea de hace como 2 semanas díganme a quién no le ha gustado el capitulo en la que kick hace un grupo con Kendall, Gunther, Reynaldo y Mouth es uno de mis mejores capítulos que me ha gustado de kick en especial el final en la que se descubre que Kendall quiere a kick bueno he aquí lo que se va a tratar la historia.

La historia se va a tratar de espías en la que kick le es asignada una misión secreta pero para su mala suerte se le asigna una compañera que es nada menos que Kendall pero estos dos se darán cuenta que ellos solos no podrán con la misión así que pedirán ayuda a Reynaldo a Gunther y Mouth.

Seria así:

Kick.- el chico rebelde valiente y extremo del grupo que se atreve a ser de todo

Kendall.- la chica más lista e inteligente del grupo y también con unos problemas del estomago XD.

Esta se va a encargar de que kick y Reynaldo no se saquen un ojo. Ha también va organizar planes del grupo

Gunther.- es el maestro del disfraz el que se va encargar de disfrazar al grupo para la infiltración de dichos lugares

Reynaldo.- el cibernético físico y químico el es importante bueno después se darán cuenta de lo que el ase. Quizás cree armas para el equipo

Mouth.- el chico que lo consigue todo aunque igual lo sabrán después

Y por ultimo Scarlett.- una ladrona profesional que es buscada por todo el mundo se une a este grupo para evitar lo que puede ser la tercera guerra mundial quizás el fin de la humanidad

Whoooooooooooooooo aquí va a ver peleas entre Kendall y Scarlett

Bueno ese es el grupo aunque no tengo la menor idea de cómo llamarlos quizás se me dé una idea después.

El primer capítulo lo subo el primero de diciembre


	2. Chapter 2

Porque cada vez qe voy hacer algo siempre otra cosa me pasa un maldito obstáculo yo soy de esas personas qe siempre le pasa algo malo sino fuera por mis amigos ya estaría muerto bueno la cosa es qe ya llegue y tengo qe ponerme al dia con todas las historias pero si o si voy a poner mi primer capitulo este este sábado 19 cueste lo qe me cueste voy a dar un adelanto para qe se animen espero qe les guste

A una noticia qe qiero dar, los fans de kick Buttowski van a mandar una carta a Disney para una tercera temporada para esto necesitan 100 firmas ya van 13 hasta ahora asi qe si te encanta kick buttowski y deseas una tercera temporada y lo mas importante saber qe pasara con kendall y kick aqi esta el link de la pagina es-AR/peticiones/disney-third-season-of-kick-buttowski?utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=url_share&utm_campaign=url_share_after_sign

Simplemente pon tu nombre apellido tu correo electrónico donde vives y porque deseas una tercera tempora o porque te importa kick buttowski también avisale a

tus amigos a

tus hermanos a

tus primos a

tus padres a

tus abuelos a

tu perro a tu gato

que¡ los animales también tienen facebook

qien dice no pueden apoyar? A todo el mundo

bueno aqi esta el adelanto

pero antes qiero sugerirles una película

ella en mi cuerpo y el en el mio *

sipnosis

Nell y Woody son dos adolescentes vecinos y rivales que viven en mundos completamente diferentes y que una mañana, inexplicablemente, despiertan uno en el cuerpo del otro. Luego de intentar resolver su situación sin éxito, ambos buscarán tomar ventaja de esa insólita circunstancia. Muy pronto, descubrirán que el amor puede surgir incluso en las más extrañas condiciones

Bueno aqi esta el adelanto

Kendall:qe es ese ruido-bajando las escaleras

Briana: buenos días

Kendall: se podría saber qe ases tu aqi?

Briana: prepare el desayuno

Guntter:kick?

Kick: guntter y..yo?

Guntter: kick q eases en el patio de kendall?

Kick:bueno yo….-qedando en silencio

Guntter:yyyy?

Kick: ise una acrobasia y cai directo al patio de kendall-nervioso

Guntter:aqi algo apesta y no son mis gases

Kick: guntter mira hongos

Guntter: hongos? Donde? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa- corriendo

Kick: tengo qe salir de aki antes qe alguien mas me vea

Kendall: a qe hora piensa llegar clarence con la comida me muero de hambre

Briana: me estoy entrando a dormir

Kendall: será mejor ke lo llame

Celular: lo sentimos al numero qe usted marco esta ocupado

¿?: súbanlo a la camioneta

¿?: qe hay de la rubia?

¿?:tráiganla viva también es muy importante qe sepa lo qe está pasando y lo qe es su **madre**

**Lo siento mucho si no e subido el finc es qe e tenido varios problemas**

**1°mi madre nos mando con mi tio al campo lo cual es bueno para mi el aire libre lo malo fijarte donde pisas**

**2°voy a pasar clases de guitarra toda la mañana **

**3° tengo problemas amorosos lo voy a superar **

**A qien engaño desearía agarrar un cuchillo abrir mi pecho y sacar mi corazón y dejar de sentir este dolor qe estoy sintiendo :, (**


End file.
